The Silence of Rain
by Nillen
Summary: Slight AU. Sometimes, just being together while listening to the sound of rain, is better than anything. Fluff. HarukaxZero. Neko!Zero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

This story is requested by **ben4kevin**. Hope that you will enjoy this to the core.

**English is my second language, sorry for all the errors.**

**Warning :**** OOC.** (Since Zero was a neko boy in here, he was _supposed_ to be adorable, right? ... I'm weird o.o)

* * *

><p>Haruka sleepily opened one of his eyes, when a pair of hands tugging his blanket down. The outside of his house was being drenched in rain water, completed with lightning and thunders. He tried to blink the sleepiness away when a pair of white, fluffy ears greeted his sight.<p>

"… Zero?" the pureblood vampire mumbled, still half asleep. The said boy was sitting on his chest, only his nightshirt was put on his small body as his hands gripping the blanket that covered half of Haruka's body, tighter.

"Ha-Haruka…?" the pair of lilac eyes was large with tears as his shoulders trembling. Haruka frowned a bit, finally came to his full consciousness as he watched Zero fidgeting on his chest. Giving the younger boy a small smile, he wrapped his arms around his slim waist before pulled him down to lay on his right side, beside him.

Suddenly, lightning struck causing the room to brighten up for a second. The thunder followed afterward in a loud resonance. The boy shrieked in fear, quickly hiding his face against the sculpted, warm chest that was Haruka's.

The brunette hushed the smaller form in his arms, gently running his fingers through the soft silver tresses as Zero whimpered, his lilac eyes closed tight and his hands gripping on Haruka's pjyama's shirt.

"Ha-Haru, I'm scared…"

His voice was nearly inaudible but Haruka heard it still. He smiled a little, pressing kisses against the soft mop of hair.

"Don't be scared… Nothing can hurt you when I'm here…" he murmured gently, feeling the boy snuggling closer to his body. The pair of white cat ears perked at his words and the pureblood had to control the urge to bite down that adorable body part.

"Really?" he heard Zero asked again, probably for confirmation and he let out a small chuckle. The lightning and thunder struck again for the nth time since the night came, but Haruka paid them no mind. The small body trembled again out of surprise and Haruka tightened his arms around the boy.

"Yes. Relax, Zero, or you won't be able to sleep at all…" the brunette kissed him again on his head. Their bodies were close, not even an inch managed to separate them and their heartbeats were thumping against each other. Zero finally started to calm down when the rain also started to ease down.

The brunette watched as the cat boy nuzzled his nose against his shirt, inhaling his scent as if it was the most interesting scent in the world. He smiled, gently tracing the beautiful pale milky skin that belonged to his little lover.

He missed this boy so much.

It had been around two months since he last saw him due to important meetings that took place in London. Days and weeks without his little boy made him depressed and easily annoyed.

When he finally returned home today, he found out that Zero had gone to sleep. Shrugging the thought of waking up Zero from his deep slumber just to see his pretty-pretty lilac eyes, Haruka had went to sleep all by himself.

He quietly stared at the young boy's face as Zero's eyes stared at his own browns. Both of them were contented with the peaceful silence of rain – the thunders and lightning seemed to already stop – and Haruka slowly leaned in to capture Zero's lips in a sweet, sensual kiss.

Zero closed his eyes pleasantly, placing both of his palms against Haruka's cheeks as he kissed him back. Their lips parted after a few seconds, only to meet again in series of adorable, slow pecks. Haruka's arms went to hold Zero on his hips, pulling him closer – if it was even possible – to his own body.

The boy only wore his nightshirt, without pants and his white, furry tail lazily swung around as Haruka's left hand went to rub on his right bum. The boy mewled in their short but sweet kisses, blushing heavily by the feeling of Haruka's warm palm on his cold bum.

Haruka chuckled a bit, pressing a deep, loving kiss against Zero's forehead as his hands met at the end of Zero's back.

"I miss you, Zero." Haruka softly whispered. The young boy titled his head up to look at him, cheeks painted with adorable blushes and the pureblood could not help but to lean down and pressed kisses against both of his cheeks.

The boy huffed, trying to show some fake annoyance at the way he was treated. The brunette just chuckled before pressing their lips onto each other's again. This time, their kiss was passionate, of lovers and Haruka purposely licked his tongue on the small fangs inside Zero's mouth. The boy closed his eyes tight, trying to follow the pace of his older lover and at the same time, controlling his body not to respond too much on the pureblood's wandering hands.

Once they pulled away, Haruka sighed blissfully, nuzzling his face against Zero's neck as he gently played with the tip of the boy's tail. Zero ran his fingers through Haruka's brown locks, biting his neck harmlessly in his adorable attempt with his small kitten fangs.

"I miss you too, Haru…"

The brunette hummed quietly, his fingertips running on Zero's clothed back.

"Did my brother took a very good care of you? Have you been a very good boy?" he licked the inside of Zero's left human ear, causing a small giggle to escape.

"Yes. Kaname brought me to parks and zoo, he even bought me new toys because I helped him with his works and we went to watch movies together then he treated me for lunch, dinner and we even went for shopping even if he still got work to do and then-"

"Zero, that's enough." Haruka cut him when the boy became too eager to tell his story. His brown eyes already turned into russets as he stared dangerously at the younger boy. Zero gulped at the sudden, heavy and hazardous atmosphere that surrounded the room. Haruka growled mentally.

So all this while when he was gone and out of reaches from his lover, Kaname had taken most of _his_ roles? He was supposed to only take care of him; not treating him like Zero was his.

Zero placed his hand on top of Haruka's left cheek, lilac eyes filled with adoration and innocence before he leaned to kiss him on his nosetip.

"But I still miss, miss and _miss_ you _so_ much, Haru… not even a mouse toy can replace you." He pouted and Haruka ashamedly had to admit that his anger abruptly melted at such small, simple act. He sighed again, pulling Zero's face close to his chest. He gently played with the boy's cat ears as Zero started to purr out of his caresses.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." He murmured softly.

'_I'll have a talk with Kaname tomorrow.'_ However, inwardly, his eyes twitched.

"I love you so much, Haru…" Zero purred while snuggling his body closer to his brunette lover, cat ears flipping happily and his tail swinging forth and back in content.

Haruka smiled, chin on top of Zero's silver head as he murmured his own loving words as well. He wrapped his arms tighter around Zero as the rain continued to fall, this time quietly wonderful.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Ah, my first attempt on fluff without plot.

Review please.


End file.
